Echo
Echo is Elsa's second-in-command in Rehistoric. Echo belongs to Chandlerscout, otherwise known as ElsaPAWPatrol on DeviantArt. You have to ask before you can use her! Personality She's tough, and won't let anything get by her. She's as tough as Elsa, hence the scar on her muzzle, and doesn't care if she needs to fight. Bio Elsa met Echo at the facility she was taken to after running off when she was young. Determined to get out, Echo teamed up with Elsa and they both escaped. After the escape, Echo is separated from Elsa and she ends up meeting Ruby. She and Ruby eventually go their separate ways when Echo sets off to find Elsa. She ends up finding her at a cabin and they both start Rehistoric. Fanon Appearances Stories by Us (Individual or Collabs) TBD Stories by Others TBD Song Articles/Crossovers TBD Appearance Echo is a deep cocoa brown with white marking on her face, belly and tail. She also has little white "socks" on her back paws and white "slits" on her front paws. She has a dark brown "mask" over her face (she didn't inherit it from Harper. She inherited it from a second-cousin who looks a lot like her). She wears a copper brown collar and has soft golden eyes. Later, she wears a black badge with a white shillouette of the Indominus Rex on it. Family *Elsa (adopted sister) *Cliffjumper (brother in-law) *Anna (adopted sister) *Scorch (unknown adopted cousin) *Shayla (unknown adopted mother) *Pace (unknown adopted father) *Ingrid (aunt) *Chase (adopted brother) *Skye (sister in-law) *Anna (adopted sister) *Hiro (brother in-law) *Maui (brother in-law) *Coral (sister in-law) *Smokescreen (brother in-law) *Ranger (sister in-law) *Lani (niece) *Ace (nephew) *Triton (nephew) *Paradise (niece) *Kaimu (nephew) *Kai (nephew) *Tadashi (nephew) *Wendy (niece) *Gerda (niece) *Dylan (cousin in-law) *Summer (cousin in-law) *Shadow (cousin in-law) *CJ (cousin in-law) *Sage (cousin in-law) *Aurora (cousin in-law) *Winter (cousin in-law) *Shillouette (great niece) *Tide (great nephew) *Dusk (great nephew) *Boralie (great nephew) *Midnight (great nephew) *Scarlet (great niece) *Bear (great nephew) *RJ (great nephew) *Clarity (great niece) *Breeze (great niece) *Digger (great nephew) *Sandy (great niece) *Robin (great niece) Trivia *Elsa cares deeply about her adopted sister's saftey and is very protective of her, which really ticks Echo off *While out on the streets, a few dogs gave her her trademark scar and disfigured jaw during a fight when she was younger *She was inspired by Echo, the second youngest Velociraptor in Jurassic World *She's ''constantly ''bringing in stuff to add to her "Wildlife Collection" *She's a dinosaur freak. Her favorite stuffed animal is a Velociraptor she calls Flicker, since he glows in the dark *Unlike the other pups having silver badges, she has a gold one Voice Young: Emily Hahn (the voice of Bonnie Anderson in Toy Story 3, just a tad bit older) Older: Jennifer Hale( the voice of Nova in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc) Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon pups Category:Dogs Category:Wolf Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Wolves Category:Half Wolf Category:Chandlerscout's Characters Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Future gen Category:Pups Based on Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Volunteer